


City of lights

by minutemarch



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not!Date, Paris 1976, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutemarch/pseuds/minutemarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluff I promised!</p><p>Niki and James hit the city of Paris. It's not a date, they don't date, but even then their experience is a little less that satisfactory.  In fact it may be the worst non!date they've ever had.  Until it isn't.</p><p>Happy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of lights

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being quite fluffy for me but no regrets! I hope you enjoy.

It wasn’t a date.

That was just as well because, if it had been a date, it would have been perhaps the worst date of all time.

At least, that was the assessment of the two participants. 

It started with a taxi. Many quite successful dates start with taxis. Less promising was a language barrier and a series of entirely unhelpful instructions from James “I know how to get there” Hunt delivered in enthusiastic English and broad gestures. Niki sat back and sighed. He couldn’t really do much more than that. He had no idea where James was trying to get them and he had no more French than James. 

It wasn’t a date because they couldn’t date. They knew that and, if they were to be honest, they didn’t mind. That wasn’t a path they could take but the things they really needed they could have. Company, conversation, irritation, challenge, mind blowing sex and something else, undefinable. It was all there for them to help themselves to. Neither wanted flowers and chocolates and dates they had to remember. Neither wanted the fallout, the mess it would make of the things they needed to get by. There were no dates but there were nights out, fine hotels, carousing and everything else but. Just as they wanted it.

When they finally got out of the taxi, at James’ urging, Niki was entirely at a loss as to where they were. To him it looked a bit seedy but, then, it was James as his tour guide. He left Hunt to pay the driver and wandered over to peer into the window or a nearby shop that sold books and little wooden pipes for smoking things that probably weren’t tobacco.

“I’m sure it’s just down here,” James said, appearing at Niki’s shoulder.  
“I doubt that,” Niki said as he followed James down the street, hands jammed deep in his pockets.

After fifteen minutes more of walking James had to concede perhaps he had mis-remembered and maybe they should try the Turkish place over there. Niki frowned and claimed a dislike of spicy food but James was already taken with the idea and ensured Niki it was all adjusted to the Parisian pallet anyway. 

~

When Niki had finished throwing up James’ offered a bottle of milk in apology. Niki drank it slowly, sitting in the gutter, James beside him looking suitably guilty.  
“So I guess you weren’t kidding. About spicy food.”  
The bruise on his upper arm didn’t fade for a week.

~

When Niki could move again James made the someway sensible suggestion they take a train back to the hotel. They walked slowly but the pictorial signs meant at least they knew they were heading towards the actual place they wanted to be moving towards.

The train was roughly on time and they found a place near the back where it was quiet. Niki rested against the window, his head on the cool glass, trying to revive himself before they had to walk again. They took the trip in silence.

It turned out to be a shorter trip than they hoped. There was an obstruction on the track. Or the engine broke down. Either way the weren’t going anywhere fast. After twenty minutes James forced open the door of the antique carriage and liberated them both.

~

“It’s getting dark,” Niki said, sounding petulant in his discomfort. There was no good reason to be wandering the city and he hated wasting time. He hated the weakness that lingered in him from his dinner mishap as much.

James, for his part, did feel bad about that and decided it was up to him to find a solution. It had been a long time since he’d seen a cab but he did have his credit card with him. He had an idea. He was sure it was a good one. He stopped them outside a brownstone building and pointed up. “I’ll call our guys, tell ‘em we’ll be back tomorrow. We can stay here.” Niki didn’t think it was a great idea but he liked the thought of walking another twenty blocks even less. He conceded.

~

It was with relief James found the receptionist spoke English. He got them adjoining rooms and access to a phone to call the other hotel. (Last thing they needed was a Ferrari/McLaren search party.) He ordered champaign, milk, and ice and lead Niki to the lift. 

~

They left one of the rooms empty and took up residence in the other, Niki moving quickly to the bed to lay flat on his back. James shoved the champagne and the milk into the ice bucket and joined Niki on the bed.  
“Told you I knew how to show you a good time,” he grinned. Niki called him an idiot in three languages.  
“The night isn’t over you know,” James went on, undeterred.  
Niki groaned. “I don’t think I can survive any more of your… wooing.”  
James’ eyes took on this calculating look, his smile a wicked edge, and he slid down the bed. Niki tensed at first, worried his barely settled stomach would be upset by whatever fuckery Hunt had planned. Next thing he knew, though, his shirt was being pulled out of his waistband and rucked up to his chest. Warm breath played across his belly, warm lips a moment later kissing over the tight muscles, urging them to slowly unwind. James’ mouth was slow, the weight of his tongue in the centre of it felt so good Niki’s groans of digestive distressed turned to gentle moans of pleasure. 

James took his time, spent ages just tending to Niki’s aching belly. Niki thought James must have felt very bad about it but he couldn’t dwell on negative thoughts when James was working so hard to lift his spirits and ease his discomfort.

His belly finally unbound Niki’s movements became freer. His fingers moved down to wrap in James’ hair and he pulled him up gently into a kiss that was less than gentle itself. James Hunt could be, and often was, a giant pain in the arse. He could also be strikingly sweet but, now he was feeling better, Niki was ready to move past sweet. If they were going to salvage the evening they were going to have to be proactive.

He pulled at James’ shirt and James didn’t hesitate to respond in kind. Clothes were divested quickly, mingling in a pile by the side of the bed. Fingers knotted together. A little pool of champagne found its way into James’ navel and out again on the tip of Niki’s tongue.

Sheets were twisted and pushed aside as the full weight of Niki’s body pushed James into the bed over and over as James pushed upwards against him, hands pressing dents into Niki’s hips.

They both had things to say but lost the breath to say them in heavy panting and deep moans of pleasure. Eyes rolled closed as mouths hung open, drawing in the late evening air. Their hands grabbed for each other, stroking furiously until they spilled across each others’ bellies, as always racing for the finish.

Often Niki returned to his own bed after but tonight he was tired and didn’t mind the closeness so much. He wrapped himself around James as James wrapped himself around him, eyes closed as his breathing slowed. It had been a good workout and he knew they’d do it again later, probably more than once, before morning. He knew he very much wanted to.

James kissed his hair like he was one of his girls and Niki let him. “Go to sleep, Hunt,” he muttered with little heat in his voice.  
“See you in an hour,” James grinned against Niki’s temple.  
“Hmmm,” Niki hummed non-committally into James’ neck and slipped into an easy sleep utterly free of regrets after all.


End file.
